


Into The Unknown

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [12]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Into The Unknown

You sat on the edge of one of the rings at the Performance Center waiting for Mr Regal to call you into his office. You had no idea what he wanted to see you about, you couldn’t think of anything you’d done wrong. You sat swinging your legs humming to yourself. Everyone else was busy training, but you tried to ignore them and keep your eyes on Mr Regal’s door.

“Ya in trouble again, doll?” came the unmistakable voice of one of your best friends, Pete Dunne, as he hopped up to sit on the ring apron next to you.

“I’m not the troublemaker around here, now am I?” you chuckled, nudging him with your elbow.

“I can’t ‘elp it if trouble seems to always find me,” Pete smirked. “So, why ya waitin’ on old man Regal?”

“No idea,” you shrugged. “Just had a message saying he wants to see me.”

“Maybe ya gettin’ called up?”

You couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Doubt it.”

“Ya good enough to be up there already doll, ya know that.”

Just then Regal walked out of his office and motioned for you.

“We’ll see,” you sighed sliding off the apron. “See ya later Bruiserweight.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
So, you weren’t getting called up, but you already had a feeling that it wasn’t going to happen. Instead Regal was giving you a new storyline… one you weren’t quite sure about if you were honest. They wanted you and Pete to become a couple. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to work with Pete, it was just that you thought it was going to be awkward, you were only friends after all.

“You alright, doll?” asked Pete jogging over to you. “What did the old git want?”

“Just a new storyline idea they’ve got,” you shrugged. “He wants to see you though. Wanted me to pass on the message.”

“Ugh. Betta go see what he wants,” Pete groans. “Gonna wait for me?”

“Seeing as you drove today, I kinda have to.”

“Oh yeah,” Pete chuckled. “Alright. Meet me out front.”

You nodded and watched as he walked over to Regal’s office. You couldn’t help put wonder if he was going to think this new storyline for the two of you was going to be a bad idea.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You looked at your watch for the third time in 5 minutes, and rested your head against Pete’s car. He’d been in with Regal for ages. You’d just closed your eyes when you heard footsteps heading towards the car.

“Took your time,” you said, without opening your eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t nag,” Pete huffed.

“How’d it go?” you asked opening your eyes and pushing yourself away from the car.

“I think ya already know the answer to that.”

You threw your bag in the back and got in the now, finally, unlocked car.

“Take it you’re not happy about it then?” you asked.

“Are you?” he asked, getting in and slamming the door.

You shrugged.

“What choice have we got?”

Pete grumbled as he started the car. He didn’t say another word the rest of the ride to the hotel.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Things between you and Pete had definitely been awkward the last few weeks. Things had been fine to start with, both of you would laugh at how cheesy the other was being… but then things changed. You’d been filming some backstage segments for NXT and you had to pretend to kiss. It was fine while the cameras were rolling, as soon as they stopped rolling the two of you barely spoke, Pete just walked away. The following 2 weeks went the same way. You could work well together on TV, but as soon as it was over, he’d be gone. You’d even stopped hanging out with him and the guys because you didn’t feel welcome around him anymore. It was starting to drive you mad. The two of you were friends so why was this getting in the way of that. You’d decided to try and talk to him after your segment tonight… If you could stop him walking away straight afterwards.

You couldn’t help but smile when you saw him walking towards you. You waved shyly, hoping from some sort of response. The corner of his mouth slightly turned up in a smile, but it soon faded as his brow furrowed together in thought.

“Hey,” you said quietly.

“Hey,” he replied, not really looking at you. “Can we just get on with this?”

You sighed, flipping your hair away from your face.

“Fine.”

You lightly rested your hand on Pete’s shoulder, while he put his around your back. Just for a split second you felt his fingers lightly brush against the small of your back and you shivered, like electricity just shot through your body. You glanced over at him and he had the same shocked expression as you. Had he felt that too?

The two of you ran through the lines you’d been given. Without realising it, the two of you were pulling the other closer until you were flush against his side. The jolt went through you again, and you almost forgot what you were supposed to be doing. Pete turned to look at you and you saw something in his eyes that you never saw before… Fear and confusion.

As soon as the camera guy said cut Pete pulled away from you and started to walk away. You grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Pete? Please, talk to me…,” you said quietly. “I hate that we don’t even talk anymore. I… I thought I was your friend…”

“Ya are. It’s just… I dunno,” Pete sighed.

“You know you can tell me anything. Please. What did I do wrong?” you asked, your voice wavering slightly.

“Nothin’. Ya didn’t do nothin’…,” he said quietly.

“Then… then what is it? Why are you being like… like this?”

You watched as Pete’s shoulders sagged and his head dropped. He knew he’d been an ass lately, but he didn’t realise it was upsetting you that much and now he felt even worse.

“Don’t cry… Ya know I hate when ya cry…”

“Then tell me what’s going on Pete. I… I can’t take much more of this. I… I miss you…”

“I can’t do this,” he confessed quietly. “This whole… whole storyline thing. It’s… it’s messin’ with my 'ead.”

“Oh…,” you said letting go of his arm.

“It ain’t that I don’t wanna work with ya, coz I do. It’s just… just…”

Pete groaned in frustration, pushing his hair away from his face and turning to face you. You looked at him and again you saw that look of fear and confusion.

“You want me to be 'onest with ya?” he asked.

You nodded, not trusting your voice.

“I think I’m in love with you and that scares the hell out of me,” he said hurriedly before he could overthink and stop him self from saying it.

“Why… why would it scare you?” you asked.

“Coz… coz ya prolly don’t feel the same…”

A soft chuckle escaped your lips as you smiled. Pete frowned and turned to walk away. You grabbed his arm again and forced him too look at you.

“You’re a complete idiot, you know that right?” you smiled at him.

“What… what ya on about? This ain’t funny…”

“The fact you haven’t figured out that I feel the same about you is actually kinda funny…”

“Wha….?”

“I thought I was being obvious, but I guess not. Did you really think all the extra little touches and winks were just for the camera?”

“I… Well, yeah….”

You stepped closer to him. Your eyes never leaving his.

“Who better to fall in love with than someone who knows everything about you? Someone you would do anything for…,” you said softly, your voice dipping. “And too.”

You see Pete gulp and know you’re getting through to him.

“I… I don’t wanna screw things up… Ya said it yaself, I’m an idiot for not noticing. What if… what if I forget somethin’ important, or I upset ya, or hurt ya….”

You slid your hand down his arms and took hold of his shaking hand, gently pulling him towards you.

“You’re not going to screw up. I’ll write stuff down so you don’t forget things. This is new for both of us, but if we work at it together, it’s going to be magical. Okay?”

Pete nodded slightly. You couldn’t help but think it was adorable that he was this nervous. He looked down at your joined hands.

“Are ya sure I won’t fuck this up?”

“ Pete… Just kiss me idiot,” you chuckled, gently lifting his head up with your free hand. You brushed his hair back away from his eyes. “Stop overthinking and just… kiss me.”

His other hand shook as he lifted it to softly cup your cheek. He dipped his head a little and slowly let his lips connect with yours. The moment your lips met you felt that same spark you had when you’d touched. Every nerve in your body felt alive. You let go of his hand you were holding and wrapped both arms around his shoulders as he free hand found its was around your back. Neither one of you wanted this moment to end. You weren’t sure what the future for the two of you was, but right now neither one of you cared.


End file.
